kikaidafandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Walker
Paul Walker, also known as Kikaida, is the handsome, blue-eyed Caucasian-American android with the charming smile. He is your stock hero who is a powerful android created to thwart the evil organization known as DARK. Escaping the evil robot by using his Side Machine, Paul went back to DARK's base, where Dr. Komyoji and his daughter were at. Speaking to them about his Conscience Circuit, Paul was about to have it completed when the sinister Professor Gill, spoke through a mike, revealing that he knew Dr. Komyoji betrayed him. The base was then set on fire, with Komyoji disappearing in said fire after telling Paul to stop DARK and their ambitions. Although Paul and Mitsuko made it out alive, they were unable to regroup with Dr. Komyoji, who also made it out alive with amnesia. Later on, Gray Rhino King disguises himself as Dr. Komyoji to try and trick Masaru into believing himself as his father. When that didn't work, Gray Rhino King kidnaps Masaru and uses him as a trap against Paul. Transforming into Kikaida then saving Masaru and himself from the trap, Paul engages his foe in combat once more. Although Paul won, this was only the start for the long battle between him and DARK's members. Afterwards, Paul would continue to fight against DARK's other Destructoids and destroy them, sometimes with varying results in terms of the situation. 'Personality' Paul is good to a fault. He is excessively chivalrous, flirtatious, polite, motivated, cheerful, civically minded and brave to a fault. He's kind, compassionate, and a chivalrous pretty boy ladies' man. He will fight to the bitter end to foil the plans of Professor Gill. and violently punches him in the throat]] Paul is an exceptionally good fighter. During his time practicing martial arts, while fighting Destructoids, Paul uses regular punches and kicks combined with dirty moves such as sometimes head-butting, and joint breaks to cause maximum damage. His fighting style has been described as a skill that can not be learned but only obtained by experience. Paul's experience and his ability to adapt allows him to beat multiple dangerous opponents. As an android, Paul used manipulative interrogation tactics that fooled Destructoids. When there was no evidence to use against Destructoids, he often planted evidence to incriminate them. Paul's ambition to make detective often forced him to excel as an undercover agent. He would resort to brute force when provoked, but was resourceful, often using his environment to his advantage. Paul has a sharp mind and he's good at what he does best: fighting evil. Paul endures brutal physical hand-to-hand combat and rigid discipline, and his training combined with his enhanced physique makes him nearly unstoppable when facing DARK, though he is by no means invincible. Paul is very skilled and lethal enough in battle and sparring when it comes to fighting Destructoids and Android Henchmen. Paul loved women. His amorous proclivities was being known as a "chivalrous ladies' man". Paul is known for his love of women. Harming women is a very good way to send Paul into a murderous rage. It should also be noted that while Paul cares about women, he cares deeply. He is willing to put women ahead of himself and will risk his own well-being to protect any woman. While Paul is not sexist, he values women, and his experience with women has made him particularly protective of women. Charming, handsome, talented, and very chivalrous: Paul knows that he is all these things and as he would gladly tell you, he is so much more. He prides himself on his ability to make anyone weak in the knees, and it's this effortless charm that has enabled him to be such a favorite of the women. Paul is real with women more than anything. By his own standards, he would never, ever 'put his hands on' a woman. 'Physical Appearance' Human Form: He is slim yet muscular. Paul has classic "feminine" pretty boy features: has blue eyes, long eyelashes, full lips, blonde hair, and fair skin. Kikaida Form: When his powers are active, Paul is clothed in his form-fitting Spandex body suit. The upper shoulders and the middle of the back of the costume are half red and half light blue. His hands and forearms are covered by a pair of gray gloves that have yellow lines at the upper end of the gloves. His feet are covered by a similar pair of red and light blue boots. 'Would Hit a Girl' In all fairness to Paul, every female Destructoid and Android Henchman he's ever fought and destroyed, is some sort of female manipulator who tries to kill him. Though he doesn't like hitting women, Paul will not hesitate to do so if he has to. While explaining this, he also mentions that he does enjoy beating up men and could "do it all day". Transformation Paul transforms into his battle form by first using his right hand's fingers to portray the number three. He then stretches his arms to their respective sides and then activates his arm switches from right to left by crossing them together. Paul raises his arms high in the air. A burst of energy then surrounds Paul as he changes into his battle form. Abilities * Open Water Agility - A strong swimmer that is very comfortable and capable in the open waters. * Physical Stamina and Tolerance for Pain - As an android, Paul is very fit and agile, capable of handling or withstanding more pain than what the average person could ultimately handle. Paul has multiple functions and has enough power as well as durability to withstand a 5000 degree flamethrower, ward off by Red Mine Toad. * Hand-to-Hand Combat - While possessed some martial arts ability, Paul favored his fists in hand-to-hand combat, including a technique where he hit his opponent. ** Aside from his proficiency in his trademark charm, Paul is shown to be a competent unarmed combatant, even briefly demonstrating ability in Eastern martial arts. Paul is nevertheless shown to be at least skilled in US Marines Close Quarter Combat (CQC) techniques. In this form, Paul is stronger than any android and if defeated by any of them (through a surprise attack), he can grow stronger to overcome them. Paul is highly athletic, and is able to perform various gymnastic feats and martial moves with style and attitude. Weaknesses Either in human form or android form, a Destructoid with a tentacle, long tongue, or a whip-like arm, usually wraps successfully around Paul's neck. The Destructoid assassin's death-grip tightens around Paul's neck. In situations like this, Paul grunts futilely for air. Paul sinks slowly -- his eyes bulge as the sight of the end of the death-grip wrapped around his neck squeezes. Paul either elbows or punches them repeatedly in return. Category:Protagonist Category:Android Category:Abuser Category:Hero Category:Would Hit a Girl